Triallate, alachlor and butachlor are very useful for controlling weeds in the presence of growing crops. Application of these herbicides to sorghum at rates necessary to kill or stunt weeds, however, injures the sorghum plant, slowing growth and development. Accordingly, the use of these herbicides to control weeds in the presence of sorghum is rendered less desirable. Obviously, a safening agent consisting of a chemical compound that could be used to treat either the seed of the sorghum plant, the sorghum plant locus, or the sorghum plant itself, such that a reduction of injury due to application of the herbicide without a corresponding reduction of herbicidal action on the weed, would be quite beneficial.